Harry Flynn
Harry Flynn was a British treasure hunter and the secondary antagonist in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He is voiced by Steve Valentine. Biography Flynn and Chloe Frazer approach Nathan Drake in a beach bar and ask him to assist them in stealing a Mongolian oil lamp in an Istanbul museum that may hold the answer to the location of Marco Polo's Lost Fleet. After much planning, Flynn and Drake infiltrate the museum stealthily and successfully acquire the lamp, which contains a map showing that the Lost Fleet had been transporting the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala, before being thrown ashore on Borneo by a tsunami. Taking the map, Flynn betrays Drake, who is arrested and imprisoned for three months before Victor Sullivan and Chloe secure his release. Flynn brings this information to the Serbian war criminal Zoran Lazarevic, the man who issued the contract for Nate to find the oil lamp in the first place. They work together to try and find the Cintamani Stone, which supposedly grants almost immortality to the one who possess it. They travel to Borneo in search of the Lost Fleet and eventually catch Drake and Sullivan there. Drake and Sully had found a tomb containing the bodies of Polo's passengers, as well as a golden Tibetan phurba and another letter from Polo saying that they did not take the Stone from Shambhala, and that another clue to Shambhala's location is in a temple in Pokhara, Nepal. Drake and Sullivan escape from Flynn with the Phurba, and both groups proceed to Nepal. In Nepal, Flynn assists Lazarevic in search of the temple. Drake and Chloe beat them to it and learn that the Stone and Shambhala are in the Himalayas. As they exit the temple they, along with Elena Fisher and Jeff, Fisher's cameraman, are ambushed by Lazaravic's men. Lazarevic takes the phurba and executes Jeff, leaving with Chloe to board a train. As Flynn is about to execute Drake and Elena, they manage to escape, and Drake boards the train that Flynn, Lazarevic, and Chloe are on. On the train, Drake eventually finds Chloe, but she refuses to leave with him. Flynn then appears and shoots Drake. Chloe pushes Flynn as he is about to fire again at Drake, who flees to another train cart and shoots a pile of propane tanks, which sends Drake's half of the train towards a steep cliff. At the Himalayas, Flynn and Lazarevic continue their search for the Cintamani Stone, though Lazarevic is becoming aggravated over how Drake is always one step ahead of them. Just as Drake and Elena find the secret entrance to Shambhala, Lazarevic corners them. Flynn and Drake work together reluctantly to open the entrance. Once they are done, a group of creatures attack them. Lazarevic comes to their aid and kills them, revealing them to be human-like creatures known as Guardians. Shortly after entering the city, just as Lazarevic is about to kill Drake, a group of Guardians attacks him, giving Drake time to flee. After fleeing, Drake, Chloe, and Elena learn that the Cintamani Stone is not a gem, but a giant stone of amber made from resin embedded in the Tree of Life, and that any who drinks the sap of the Tree become nearly invincible. As they head out to the Tree of Life to stop Lazarevic, Flynn, wounded, shows up. He refuses to help them and reveals that he has a grenade with the pin removed. It detonates in his hand, killing him and severely wounding Elena. Trivia * Drake can attempt to punch Flynn when they are working together in Chapter 24 - The Road to Shambala. Flynn always dodges the attack and delivers a non-damaging blow of his own, in cutscene fashion, along with a warning. If Drake attacks him twice in a row, he will follow the counter up with a fatal gunshot. * He has trouble reading ancient text. * His weapon of choice is the Desert-5. * While his height is unknown, compared to Drake who is 6 feet, 1 inch, he stands at a few inches taller, making him at least 6'2 or 6'3. Though if height would be based off actors, he would be around 6'5. * He can be purchased both as a Singleplayer and Multiplayer skin. His skin variants are Harry Flynn, Heist Flynn and Winter Flynn. Flynn.jpg Flynn Uncharted 2.jpg Uncharted Flynn.jpg Flynn Uncharted.jpg Flynn wins.jpg Turn Around.jpg hf render.jpg|Harry Flynn's Render Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Male Characters